rebirth_of_the_thief_who_roamed_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant Abak Set
Holy Stone (Quest Item) ch-388 Requirements: 60 Willpower Description: Brave Adventurer! You who pursues buried history set foot on your journey to seek out the Tyrant Abak Set and show the world the glory of the Empire once more! Properties: Illuminate everything in a 30 meter radius. Holy Illumination: Disperse the surrounding darkness and banish all evil creatures nearby. Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 2 Days. Search: Reveal the position of any nearby item belonging to the Tyrant Abak Set. Range: 5,000 meters. Cooldown: 2 hours. Restrictions: Owner of the Glimpse of Darkness Abak’s Bloody Dagger (Legendary): Unequippable ch-392 Requirements: 1,500 Strength, 1,200 Dexterity, Level 180 Description: This item can only be worn by the owner of the Glimpse of Darkness. It is only equippable when the owner has gathered the full set. Abak held strength in high regard. Only the powerful can become tyrants. Eliminate all traitors! Properties: Attack +2,200, Life Steal +5%, Strength +700, Dexterity +320, All Stats +100, Ignore Level, Chaos Damage, Attacks inflict the following curses: Exhaust, Fate Lock, and Thorns Set Completion: 2/8 This item is automatically bound to the owner of Volume I of the Book of Order, Glimpse of Darkness. It cannot be traded or dropped. Abak’s Cape of Ruin (Legendary): Unequippable ch-478 Requirements: 1,500 Strength, 1,200 Dexterity, Level 180 Description: This item can only be worn by the owner of the Glimpse of Darkness. It is only equippable when the owner has gathered the full set. Abak held strength in high regard. Only the powerful can become tyrants. Eliminate all traitors! Properties: Defense +522, Evade +20, Cloaking +300, Strength +700, Dexterity +320, All Stats +100, 50% chance to absorb 20% of incoming damage, 20% chance to absorb 50% of incoming damage Set Completion: 3/8 This item is automatically bound to the owner of Volume I of the Book of Order. It cannot be traded or dropped. (ch-591) Glancing in his bag, he had already collected Abak’s Gloves of Sealing, Abak’s Bloody Dagger, and Abak’s Cape of Ruin. He was three-eighths of the way to completing the Tyrant Abak Set. (ch-727) 'Abak’s Frostwinter Shoulderguards (Legendary): Unequippable Requirements: 1,500 Strength, 1,200 Dexterity, Level 180 Description: This item can only be worn by the owner of the Glimpse of Darkness. It is only equippable when the owner has gathered the full set. Abak held strength in high regard. Only the powerful can become tyrants. Eliminate all traitors! Properties: Defense +1,220, Strength +500, Dexterity +320, Ice Resistance +300, Ice Damage Reduction +30%, Freeze Immunity Set Completion: 5/8 Note: Automatically bound to the owner of Volume I of the Book of Order; cannot be traded or dropped. '(ch-764) Abak’s Slaughter Edge (Legendary): Unequippable Requirements: 1,500 Strength, 1,200 Dexterity, Level 180 Description: This item can only be worn by the owner of the Glimpse of Darkness. It is only equippable when the owner has gathered the full set. Abak held strength in high regard. Only the powerful can become tyrants. Eliminate all traitors! Properties: Attack +2300, Armour Break +25%, Strength +700, Dexterity +320, All Stats +100, Ignore Level, Chaos Damage. Attacks inflict the following curses: Rank 16 Agony, Rank 16 Bleed, and Rank 16 Poison. Set Completion: 6/8 Note: Automatically bound to the owner of Volume I of the Book of Order; cannot be traded or dropped. Abak’s Vorpal Striders (Legendary): Unequippable (Ch-799) Requirements: 1,500 Strength, 1,200 Dexterity, Level 180 Description: This item can only be worn by the owner of the Glimpse of Darkness. It is only equippable when the owner has gathered the full set. Abak held strength in high regard. Only the powerful can become tyrants. Eliminate all traitors! Properties: Defense +1,120, Strength +200, Dexterity +520, Movement Speed +50% Vorpal Sprint: Increase the effect of all escape skills by 50%, Movement Speed +300%, does not stack with other speed boosting skills. Duration: 10 minutes. Cooldown: 2 days. Set Completion: 7/8 Note: Automatically bound to the owner of Volume I of the Book of Order; cannot be traded or dropped. Abak’s Leg Guards of Focus (Legendary): Unequippable (ch-819) Requirements: 1,500 Strength, 1,200 Dexterity, Level 180 Description: This item can only be worn by the owner of the Glimpse of Darkness. It is only equippable when the owner has gathered the full set. Abak held strength in high regard. Only the powerful can become tyrants. Eliminate all traitors! Properties: Defense +1,232, Dodge +30, Focus +60, Strength +1,300, Dexterity +1,220, Enhanced Leg Strength, 70% chance to block attacks targeted at the legs. Set Completion: 8/8 Note: Automatically bound to the owner of Volume I of the Book of Order; cannot be traded or dropped.